Chapter 16
Chapter 16:Undesirables Ventus woke the next morning.He looked towards Keegan's bed and saw he was not in bed asleep,but still at the table asleep.He stood up,walked over to Keegan,and woke him up. "Keegan...Keegan,wake up."Ventus shook Keegan.Keegan sat up,looked around and rubbed his eyes. "Morning.You sleep well?"Keegan asked. "Not as well as i usually do.But it is probably because of the fact that it is colder here.Were you able to mend the wand?"Ventus asked.Keegan looked down in disappointment and back at Ventus,who now had a worried look on his face. "Where is my wand,Keegan?And i do mean MY wand?"Ventus asked,a worried tone in his voice.Keegan reached under his chair,pulled out a small rag,and unfolded it,reveiling the even more broken wand.Ventus looked at the devastated wand.He lost all hope for the wand to be fixed. "While you were sleeping,i tried to mend the wand.After a while,the wand i was using took mind of its own and fired a Blasting Spell.I'm sorry,Ventus.I really,really tried to mend it but...but....but wands are different--" "It's fine.It's gone.It's not going to be repaired anytime soon.Just...Just give me the Phoenix Feather wand.You go lay down."Ventus interrupted.Keegan,still looking disappointed,gave Ventus the wand back.Ventus then walked outside to the edge of the cliff.He looked down at the wand with disgust.The wand he was holding was the wand that broke his.He felt the urge to toss it off the cliff,to grab Keegan's wand and blow it up for blowing up his.He put the wand in his pocket and walked back inside.Keegan sat on his bed.Ventus sat next to him. "It's not your fault,Keegan."Ventus said.Keegan looked up. "You tried to mend it and the wand malfunctioned.It's okay.It's probably because we haven't won it's mastership."Ventus said.Ventus aimed the wand at a fire. "Engorgio."He said,casting a spell.The spell malfunctioned and shot a flame the size of a skyscraper into the fire place.Keegan quickly grabbed his wand. "Diminuendo!"Keegan quickly casted.The fire shrunk back to a normal sized flame.Keegan and Ventus looked at each other,looked down at the Phoenix Feather wand,and looked at the fire.Keegan then looked puzzled.Suddenly,a thought came to his head. "What's wrong with the Phoenix wand?It's almost like your wand.And you won it's mastership.It should work fine."Keegan stated his idea. "That's the thing.I didn't win it.I needed to win it from Harry,directly.Albus took the wand.He didn't win it,therefore i didn't win it.It still has mastership with Harry.It feels like someone else's arm is attached to it,weighing it down.It's throwing off my equilibrium...I wish i could use my wand.I miss it."Ventus explained.Keegan looked down at the floor and noticed a rock moving.He stood up and walked to the exit of the small,wooden house.Ventus followed.Keegan then saw New Death Eaters battling some other wizards. "I think we should go before the findout we're here."Keegan said.They quickly ran back inside,packed everything and walked outside.Keegan aimed his wand at the small house. "Diminuendo."He said,casting the spell.The spell shrunk the small house to a size so small,Keegan was able to fit it in his backpack without it using any space.A spell then struck the shields. "Oh no.They know we were here now."Keegan said. "Not true."Ventus walked to Keegan,grabbed his arm,and they disapparated.Keegan suddenly felt someone grab him as if someone were tagging along.While apparating,he was able to aim his wand.A spell was then fired from his wand and struck whatever it was that was grabing him,dropping them in a random spot.Ventus and Keegan were then apparated to an abandond store. "What was that?"Ventus asked. "Someone grabbed a hold of me while we were apparating.I was able to fire Stupefy and knock them away.I don't know where they went now but at least they aren't following us now."Keegan said.Keegan and Ventus started walking around.Ventus walked into a room with small boxes stacked on the shelves.Keegan walked upstairs and searched the rooms.While searching,he came across a radio.He picked it up,examined it,and flicked his wand.The radio then worked.Ventus,after looking at the boxes,found out that they were in an abandond wand shaop that closed down a long time ago. "Ventus?"Keegan said,walking down the stairs. "Yeah." "I found this old radio upstairs.I'm guessing it works.Let's try."Keegan powered on the radio and a voice came on. "Now for the Undesirables List.Number one,Ron Weasley.Number two,Hermione Weasley.Number three,Ventus Hollow."The radio voice said. "Me?Why me?"Ventus asked.Keegan shrugged his shoulders. "Number four,Keegan Dedra."The voice continued. "Me?"Keegan questioned. "It's probabley because we refused to go back to Hogwarts."Ventus suggested.The voice started to continue. "Number five,Vincent Ocato Black.Number six,the Wandmaker,Ollivander.Number 7,Nami Valentine.Number 8,Albert Tonni."The voice continued on and on. "Number thirteen,Allie Lokhart.Number 14,Lorcan Scamander." "Lorcan?!"Ventus said. "Number fifteen,Lysander Scamander." "And Lysander?!What next?"Ventus asked. "They could be targeting our familys because Lorcan and my mom fought off those New Death Eaters who are now part of the Ministry."Keegan suggested. "That's it for this list.Thankfully,this list is short.Hopefully,this will be over soon and the Undesirables will be able to return home."The voice ended.Keegan and Ventus stared at the radio with much hate. Chapter 17:Ollivander Two hours went by.Keegan and Ventus were walking through a forest.Keegan kept his wand aimed at the ground as if something were going to attack him. "What are you doing?"Ventus asked. "Looking out for Acromantula's.They are very poisonous."Keegan said.Ventus started laughing. "What?"Keegan asked. "This is a national park.There isn't going to be any Acromantula's here."Ventus said.Keegan got a look of embarrassment on his face.He slowly put his wand away and caught up with Ventus. "So Ollivander is wanted too."Keegan mentioned. "Probabley because Carissa wants him to make wands for her army."Ventus said. "Well...i was thinking...We should find Ollivander.He will probabley know how to repair your wand."Keegan suggested. "That's what we are doing.That place back there,it was Ollivanders shop.It looked like he just left the place so he can't be too far away."Ventus said.Keegan looked around and got closer to Ventus. "How are you not scared of these bugs?"Keegan asked,dodging spider webs. "I am.I'm just trying to not pay attention.So lets keep moving so we can leave."Ventus said.